Talk:Kali/@comment-87.116.141.71-20150820181615/@comment-26831644-20150821163159
The only alternative that would make sense is Ananta. 0. The Names Kubera and Ananta are connected. 1. Leez saw him in a dream. 2. He has the personality to help her. The only problem is again with what he says. "After all that suffering, she still hasn't learnt her lesson..." Then he goes on about how tired of it he is and pities her too much to do nothing. It could mean Leez. But what lesson hasn't Leez learnt? That of being too trustful brings harm? Possible, but until then Leez didn't suffer that much through Asha. When Leez wakes up afterwards, she is being strangled by Asha. But that is after the dream and the biggest abuse of Leet until then outside of punishment, unless I'm missing many huge things over the months that they are travelling together by then. Ananta says: "After all this suffering". Leez didn't suffer that badly under Asha until then. In Kalibloom Asha changes massively towards Leez and becomes more and more abusive. Why am I not mentioning her lost village till now? Because others suffered similiar losses. The biggest candidates that Ananta could be taliking about are Asha and Sagara. Let's start with Sagara. They have a direct connection with eachother and we can assume for certain that Sagara had her fair share of suffering, especially after Ananta died. Sagara desired a position of power and got it when Manasvin became King and she herself later. Still, Ananta's death put the Clan into a difficult position and into a time of big inner turmoil. Manasvin became King, because Vasuki took female form in the crucial moment, so that Sagara does't need to break up with Manasvin. Plus the Clan suffered when their King was killed by forcefully losing his Name. Which could be the reason that it is possible for Sagara to become King even though Vasuki is stronger. What about Asha then? She has no connection at all with Ananta. At the surface at least. When Kubera killed Ananta, both Names were connected and lost. Asha got her power through repeatedly killing people named Kubera and she is at odds with Kubera since N5 in the ruins of her village on a planet that was destroyed relatively soon after. Which shows that she suffered a lot in just that year, more than Leez. Then she put herself through suffering by killing all these Kuberas. In the beginning she may have had the conviction to achieve her revenge, but to use the given means to make it, still takes something entirely different. Asha lost a good part of her humanity for her vendetta, which is a suffering in and of itself if you lose it conciously over time. Then there is the matter of hoti visnu that eats away at her existence. So a lot of suffering. And the lesson? Striving for power/revenge brings harm to yourself as well. Or that every revenge is pointless at the end, since it changes nothing and leaves you with nothing else to pursue. Both lessons apply to both. Who Ananta means is left to discussion since he could mean Sagara or Asha with the "poor thing".